There is known a control apparatus for a drive-force transmitting apparatus that is to be provided in a vehicle having a drive force source and drive wheels, wherein the drive-force transmitting apparatus includes: an input rotary member to which a drive force is to be transmitted from the drive force source; an output rotary member from which the drive force is to be outputted to the drive wheels; a gear mechanism configured to provide at least one gear ratio; and a continuously-variable transmission mechanism including a primary pulley, a secondary pulley and a transfer element looped over the primary and secondary pulleys. The drive-force transmitting apparatus defines a plurality of drive-force transmitting paths that are provided in parallel with each other between the input rotary member and the output rotary member. The plurality of drive-force transmitting paths include a first drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the gear mechanism and a second drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the continuously-variable transmission mechanism. WO2014/170960 discloses such a control apparatus for a vehicle having the drive-force transmitting apparatus in which the gear mechanism and a continuously-variable transmission mechanism are provided to be parallel with each other, teaching that the continuously-variable transmission mechanism provides a continuously-variable gear ratio that is lower than a gear ratio provided by the gear mechanism and that the control apparatus executes a switching control operation and a shifting control operation concurrently with each other, wherein the switching control operation is an operation for switching an operation state of the drive-force transmitting apparatus from a first state in which the first drive-force transmitting path is established to a second state in which the second drive-force transmitting path is established, while the shifting control operation is an operation for changing the gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism. It is noted that the term “gear ratio” is defined as “rotational speed of input-side rotary member/rotational speed of output-side rotary member”. For example, the gear ratio of the drive-force transmitting apparatus is defined as “rotational speed of the input rotary member/rotational speed of the output rotary member”, and the gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission is defined as “rotational speed of the primary pulley/rotational speed of the secondary pulley”. It is also noted that the above-described expression that the continuously-variable gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism is lower than the gear ratio provided by the gear mechanism, is interpreted to mean that the continuously-variable gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism makes a vehicle running speed higher than the gear ratio of the gear mechanism, and that the highest gear ratio value of the continuously-variable gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism can be expressed also as a lowest-speed gear ratio.